


spread love

by something_unknown



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown
Summary: Patterson wakes up naked with her friend in her bed. She freaks out until Tasha shows her that they want the same thing… together.





	spread love

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would be able to finish this one but here it is. It's inspired by K. by Cigarettes After Sex.
> 
> Also it's my very first time writing smut so I hope you guys like it.

Patterson just woke up with a terrible headache and thinking why her room was so clear. _“Of course I was dumb enough to leave the curtains open.”_ She was starting to get up to close the curtains so she could go back to sleep when she felt a weight, as if something or someone was hugging her around the waist. She turned to her side only to find Tasha sleeping peacefully, covered to the middle of her back and, wait, was she naked?

 _“Oh boy.”_ Patterson looked at herself and saw the she was naked too. _“Fuck!”_ Now she has to find a way to get up without waking up her best friend then she can start to freak out. The scientist took Tasha’s arm of her waist carefully and got up. She puts on her underwear and the first shirt she finds and starts to pace around the room thinking about how this could have happened.

“Okay. Yesterday we all went out and maybe we drank too much.” She was trying to keep her voice down not to wake the brunette. “I invited Tasha to stay at my place because it’s closer to the bar and we’re drunk and… Oh, man, I can’t remember anything else.” Patterson is freaking out at the moment. Tasha is her best friend and she have had feelings beyond friendly for her for a while now, she have had thoughts about sleeping with her before but not like that. What if that was just a one-time thing for Tasha or something they did because they were drunk and she doesn’t feel the same way. Patterson couldn’t take that, that’s why she hasn’t said anything about her feelings.

“Patterson, come back to bed.” Tasha turns around and takes the pillow to cover her face. “Why is your room so bright?” The blonde stops for a few seconds in the corner of the room when she realizes that her friend was awake and then starts to pace around again. Meanwhile, Tasha sits on the bed and watches her. “Is everything okay with you? Why are you pacing?”

The scientist continues what she’s doing as if she didn’t heard her friend. “Patterson?” This time she looks towards Tasha. “Hey, come here.” Even reluctantly the blonde sits on the bed but with her back to the brunette. “Is everything okay?”

“How can you be so calm?” Tasha has a curious expression on her face. Patterson takes a deep breath and continues. “I woke up with the sunlight on my face and a terrible headache and when I tried to get up I realized that there was someone else in bed with me. Clearly something happened between us last night and I can’t remember much of it. How are you not freaking out?”

“Do you regret what happened?”

“That’s one of the problems. I can’t regret doing something I don’t remember.”

Tasha approaches de blonde slowly. “Patterson.” She whispers close to her ear. “I can...” and kisses lightly on her shoulder. “Help you remember.” Another kiss. “But only if you want to.” Tasha takes the kisses up to her neck and feels her friend shiver. “Do you want to?”

“Tash...” Patterson whispers, her eyes closed.

“Tell me to stop.” Tasha puts her hands on the blonde’s waist and slowly raises her shirt.

“I can’t.” She could barely hear her own voice.

“And why’s that?”

Patterson turned around and kissed the brunette hard as if her life depended on it. “’Cause I don’t want you to stop.”

The brunette looked amazed at her before pressing their lips again. As the kisses became more desperate, Tasha laid her friend in the bed letting her weight press into her body. She took Patterson’s shirt out and started pressing small kisses down to her body until getting to her breasts.

She reached one of the woman’s hands, interlacing their fingers, and took her mouth to her left nipple while the free hand massaged the other breast, smiling when she felt Patterson shiver. She gave the other nipple the same attention, loving the noises that the blonde was making.

“You’re so beautiful.” Tasha started leaving kisses down to her body, on her stomach, to her thighs, skipping where Patterson wanted her the most.

“Tash…” Patterson sighs. “Stop teasing, please.”

She went back closer to Patterson’s center and used both her hands to pull her underwear down her legs. She was soaked.

Patterson groaned when she felt Tasha’s tongue through her folds in a long lick. “Oh God!”

Tasha sucked her clit, flicking her tongue over it. She kissed and repeated the cycle. She ran her finger on Patterson’s entrance before pressing inside. She gave a moment for the blonde to adjust before pressing another one. She circled her clit with her tongue and began to move her fingers. She moved slowly for a while and started thrusting faster when she realized Patterson was close.

She came moaning Tasha’s name. The brunette leaned up, always leaving kisses on Patterson’s body. She captured her lips in a soft kiss and rested their foreheads against each other.

Tasha laid on the bed and pulled Patterson to her. “Do you remember now?”

She blushed and turned to snuggle into Tasha’s chest. “I do.” She closed her eyes. “What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me. Today was all about you.” Tasha planted a soft kiss to the top of the blonde head.

“Okay.” Patterson gave in to the tiredness and murmured sleepily, feeling Tasha’s fingers massaging her scalp.

\--

They were lying on their side and looking at each other before Patterson moved to lay on her back. “We need to talk.” She says.

Tasha places a lock of hair behind the blonde’s ear “Do we really need?”

Patterson sits, taking the covers with her. “Yes, of course we do.” She looks at her. “We are friends and I need to know what’s going to happen now.” She lowers her head and plays with her own fingers. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Hey, look at me.” Tasha puts her hand on the blonde’s chin so she can look into her eyes. “You won’t lose me, ever.” Patterson smiles. “Okay, now I really think we need to talk but not here.” The brunette gets up and starts dressing. “Let’s go out, eat something, it’s almost noon anyway, then we can talk.” She turns around and notices that the blonde hasn’t moved. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s that you got excited suddenly.” Patterson is smiling at her, the most beautiful smile Tasha has ever seen.

How could I not after we did today? And yesterday.” The blonde blushes. “I’m going home to take a shower and we meet at that cafe we like?

“Why don’t you take a shower here?” You left some clothes the last time we played video game and watched movies together. I even washed for you.” Patterson gets up, goes to the closet and comes back with the clothes.

“Really? You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah. You can go to the bathroom and I’ll get a towel for you, okay?” She asks, leaving the room again.

“Yes, thank you.”

\--

They left the house and went to get brunch at their favorite cafe. They stayed there for almost an hour and talked about everything except about what made them get there. Whenever Patterson tried to touch the subject Tasha would start talking about something else immediately and that was making the blonde apprehensive. The brunette spoke several times that Patterson needed to relax and that they wouldn’t talk there. This wasn’t helping her to stay calm, but for a few moments her friend made her laugh, making her forget the initial reason they were there.

After arguing over who would pay the bill, Tasha got up and went to the counter, even with Patterson telling that they should split. The brunette said she was the one who asked her out so she would pay.

The line was a little big and the blonde was staring at the brunette, who was talking with a young boy behind her, as she thought. She thought about what happened between them this morning and the night before, what Tasha wants to talk about and why she is taking so long to get to the point. The wait was killing her.

At that moment, Tasha, and the boy she was talking to, were looking up at the table the blonde was seated. Patterson smiled back, not even knowing what they were talking about. Watching her friend, the scientist noticed something different in the look and the smile that Tasha was directing to her. _"There's something more. What if she feels the same way? But why is she taking so long to say something about us?"_

Patterson kept thinking and didn’t notice when the brunette approached her saying that they could go. "Patterson?" The blonde blinked and looked at her. "You had your head in the clouds." She laughs. "We can go now."

"Where exactly?”

"Soon you'll know."

\--

They walked toward the next destination talking about things they liked. They chose the next show they would watch together, Patterson talked about the last time she played D&D and Tasha told more about her obsession with the stars (she always told these stories and Patterson never gets tired of listening, just like Tasha loves when Patterson nerds-out). They were walking through the streets of Brooklyn and passed a graffiti wall with green, pink, blue, and yellow flowers and a phrase that said "Spread Love is the Brooklyn Way." Tasha kept walking and didn’t realize that Patterson had stopped to observe the art.

“Patterson?” The brunette said but the scientist didn’t seem to have paid much attention so she called her again.

“Uh, yes?” The blonde answered but didn’t look away.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I was just looking at this and I think it’s so beautiful, don’t you?” Tasha was in front of the blonde and also in front of the drawing.

"Yes, but it's been a long time since they painted, did you just see it now?"

“Yes... No, I mean, I had seen it before but I didn’t pay enough attention." The drawing was beautiful but looking at it and at the same time seeing Tasha also in front of it was wonderful. "Tash, can I take a picture of you?"

“Yes, of course, but why?” Tasha looked at her confused.

“It’s just that you’re so beautiful and the wall, the colors, I mean, I was looking at you in front of the painting and the view is incredible. I want everyone to see you from my point of view.” Patterson pulled the phone out of hes pocket and asked Tasha not to move.

The brunette was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt with "IT BETTER LATINAS" written in it, she was also wearing sunglasses and with her hair half tied. The only thing she was wearing that wasn’t black was the sneakers. Patterson always thought that Tasha was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, but she looked even more beautiful when she was wearing only black.

After the photo, Tasha suggested that they take a photo together and asked a young woman who was passing by to take it. Soon after, they followed the way to the place where the brunette was leading them.

"Why here?" Patterson asked confusedly, she didn’t know what could be so special in the park they went together sometimes on the weekends.

“I like it here and it’s kind of our place.” Tasha smiled

They sat on a bench with the Brooklyn Bridge and Manhattan on the background and near the East River. The place had a wonderful view and, despite the summer, it wasn’t so hot. There were few people in the park. A couple with a child, some group of friends picnicking and a guy singing and playing guitar.

 “So, you wanted to talk?” Tasha asks looking at Patterson who looks away. “Want me to go first?”

“No, I want to talk first. I want to ask you a question actually.” Patterson looks back at the brunette. “What happens to us after today? I mean, was it a one-time thing?” Tasha laughs. “Okay, two. But seriously, what are we?”

“Do you want it to be a one-time thing?”

“I don’t know.” Patterson looks away again. “I mean, I know. I like you but I don’t know if we want the same thing.”

“Hey.” Tasha takes her hand. “I like you too, a lot. Last night was amazing and this morning was even better. The truth is… I’ve been in love with you for so long, since I met you actually. I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you before but I was afraid. We work so well as best friends and I didn’t want to lose what we have if you didn’t feel the same way.”

“You mean that?”

“Of course, I mean every word. Tú eres mi cielo, mi alma, mi amor. Yo te quiero mucho.”

Patterson smiles for the first time since they started that conversation. “I love when you speak Spanish even if I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I’d translate but only if you let me kiss you.” Tasha cares her cheek while the blonde whispers _“Go on.”_

They kiss, slowly, as if it was the first time. They take their time to feel each other lips before the blonde opens her mouth to let Tasha deep the kiss. Patterson sighs and Tasha finishes the kiss with a peck, remembering that they are not alone. While they look at each other smiling, the boy who was playing the guitar when they arrived starts to play a song and the brunette pays attention until he reaches the chorus.

 _It’s so sweet_  
_Knowing that you love me_  
_Though we don’t need to say it to each other_  
_Sweet_  
_Knowing that I love you_  
_And running my finger through your hair_  
_It’s so sweet_

When he sings Tasha do exactly the same thing he says in the song. Patterson, who was looking at the river, looks at her smiling. “What?”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Patterson seems surprised by the question but answers in a heartbeat. “I wouldn’t want anything else.”

They kiss again.

\--

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the park talking, eating ice cream and, of course, kissing. Now they’re getting back to Patterson’s house, walking side by side, their fingers intertwined.

“Hey, you didn’t tell me what you said in Spanish earlier today and I did let you kiss me.” Tasha laughed. “I still want to know.”

“Okay, I said: “You’re my sky, my soul, my love.” She got close to _her girlfriend’s_ ear and whispered. “I love you so much.” She felt Patterson shiver.

“I love you too.” The blonde kissed her cheek. “Soft.”

They kept walking, listening only to the noise of the cars until Tasha broke the silence. “Who told you we don’t want the same thing?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hide on my cave now but you can find me on Twitter as @dscxlly


End file.
